Los tiempos enfermos
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y se come despacio. Tres veces, tres distintas experiencias. Oh, dulce… dulce… venganza. (Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Mi amigo invisible tiene fantasías" del foro "El mapa del mortífago").
1. Podrías haber sido mi amigo

Holiiiiis!

Segundo regalito para **Ariasu-sama**. Me salió mucho mas largo de lo que planeé, pero lo ame. Espero que tu igual. ;)

 **Advertencias:** Semi AU. Sin duda EWE. Medio Gore (algo que me costó sacar dentro de mi), gender bender (confieso que... esta idea se me ocurrió con la tercera petición :3), algo pervet el capítulo 1.

Consta de 4 capítulos.

Disfruteeen!

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Mi amigo invisible tiene fantasías" del foro "El mapa del mortífago".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1. Podrías haber sido mi amigo**

La aguja se abrió camino bajo la piel.

La sensación embriagó todo su ser en ese bullicioso ambiente.

Sus ojos se pusieron pesados y el cuerpo pronto comenzó a relajarse en la silla.

Alcohol y drogas.

Vicio y escape.

El entorno se tambaleó y una sonrisa suave comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

Estaba feliz.

Todo era felicidad cuando pisaba los cochinos suelos de "Pink Corner*".

Beber, drogarse, sexo y felicidad.

Sí, por unos pocos minutos era feliz.

Los dólares invertidos valían la pena si todo su cuerpo era invadido por esa placentera sensación.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, la música a todo volumen provocaba un bombeo en su cabeza, los oídos le zumbaban debido a eso.

Un trago fue puesto en su mesa y apenas entreabrió los ojos para mirar a la chica. A la guapa chica que lo miraba. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella solo sonrió regresando a su trabajo.

Siempre que iba la veía, pero jamás le había sonreído ni mirado.

Sonrió. Al parecer su día de mierda estaba viendo un poco de luz.

No quería llegar a casa y ver a su... mujer. Ella era tan... absorbente, tan intolerable. Siempre mandando... siempre exigiendo cosas que no podía darle.

La odiaba.

Ojala pudiera divorciarse. Ojala pudiera hacer muchas cosas, como follarse a la camarera.

Sonrió cerrando los ojos.

El efecto estaba por pasar...

—Si no te bebes la cerveza pronto sabrá a orina de caballo.

Dio un respingó. Su cuerpo protestó cuando miró a la persona. Mierda el efecto de la droga estaba pasando y su cabeza pesaba — ¿Per-perdo-on? —tartamudeó. La lengua aún seguía con el efecto.

La persona sonrió acercándose —Dije que si no te bebes la cerveza pronto sabrá a orina de caballo.

El embriagador perfume golpeó sus entumecidos sentidos. Parpadeó confundido.

—Yo...

—Lo siento, pero... es una buena cerveza.

Dudley miró la cerveza y luego a la camarera —Sí, yo lo sé —frunció el ceño. Realmente no tenía idea de si lo era o no, pero le daría en el gusto.

Ella sonrió y miró sobre su hombro a un hombre, a su jefe en realidad —Te dejo, no puedo detenerme en el trabajo.

Se alejó y él parpadeó estúpidamente cuando vio el contorneo de sus estrechas caderas. Era preciosa, joven y una _puta_. Aunque ella no lo demostrara, la había visto irse con clientes a los cuartos cercanos, no por nada el lugar tenía aquel nombre.

Le dio un sorbo a la cerveza y, efectivamente, ya comenzaba a deshacerse su sabor.

Hizo una mueca.

El efecto de la droga ya se había consumido. Lo único que sentía era el palpitante pinchazo en el brazo.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que era más de media noche.

Gimió.

Se apresuró a tomarse la cerveza y torpemente sacó un billete de su bolsillo.

Su grueso cuerpo se comenzó a mover entremedio de los sudados cuerpos danzantes.

Desde la puerta de salida observó el lugar buscando a la camarera, pero no la vio.

Bueno, por lo menos le había hablado.

El frío viento chocó con su cara y se sintió más ebrio de lo que estaba. Se tambaleó al caminar.

— ¡Oye!

Detuvo su caminar y se giró.

La chica estaba en la puerta mordiéndose el labio.

—Olvidaste esto —levantó una pequeña cartera color negro—, pensé que era importante —susurró.

Dudley caminó apresuradamente arrebatándole el objeto. Su droga. Mierda, ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? —Gracias —se la guardó en el bolsillo.

—De nada, pensé que te quedarías más tiempo —sonrió.

—Debo volver a casa.

—Um... pensé que podrías... umm querer un _rapidito_ —propuso para nada tímidamente.

Podría ser el efecto del alcohol, podría estar soñando o, peor aún, haber muerto porque jamás esperó aquella proposición. Es más, siempre había pensado que los hombres eran los que se acercaban y pedían... _rapiditos_ o mamadas.

—Debe parecerte muy inusual esta situación, pero he visto como me miras y pensé... ¿Porque no?

¿Porque no?

Si esa era una pregunta que se hacía algunas veces, ¿Porque no pedirle una mamada o algo? ¿Porque no?

— ¿A qué hora sales?

Ella le guiñó sensualmente.

A muchos metros de distancia, un hombre sonrió triunfante.

…

Ignoró los cuartos BDSM, de voyer y pasó directamente a los convencionales.

La chica asintió de acuerdo. Solo sería una mamada y ya... o, bueno, eso pensaba él.

— ¿Has hecho esto? —preguntó ella cuando entraron a la habitación.

Dudley la miró sobre su hombro —Solo una vez, antes de casarme.

—Oh, ¿Eres casado? —murmuró al tiempo que se movía hacia la pequeña nevera sacando dos cervezas—. ¿Quieres?

Él negó —No, creo que ya bebí suficiente.

Ella se encogió de hombros y abrió la botella bebiéndose más de la mitad.

Dejó el envase en una mesa cercana y lo miró lascivamente. Sus ojos azules eran dos pozos de deseo.

—Esto puede durar tanto como quieras —le dijo insinuante—. No te costara muy caro.

—Solo tengo unos cuantos dólares —dijo con voz nerviosa. Ella era intimidante, pero sensual.

—No es problema… puedo hacer milagros por unos pocos dólares.

Sus tacones retumbaron en la madera. Se detuvo solo a unos cuantos centímetros del hombre. Sus alientos chocaron.

—Dicen que las putas no besan, pero tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo contigo.

El hombre parpadeó confundido. Ella era increíble, bella, sexy y… y ¿Lo quería besar?

Estaba soñando.

Quizás la droga aún corroía en su sangre.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas —atinó a decir.

—Morana**.

—Es un…

—Nombre peculiar, lo sé.

Depositó un pequeño beso en los labios, se dejó caer de rodillas y lo miró a los ojos.

—Disfrútalo.

Le sonrió antes de agarrar la bragueta del pantalón y abrirla.

La erección sobresalió en aquellos calzoncillos blancos. Un pequeño dedo se deslizó en la curva y el hombre gimió.

Una mano cálida se metió en su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciar su dolorida erección. Joder. La sensación era simplemente genial y, oh, la lengua comenzó deslizarse por su abertura. Pronto la pequeña boca cubrió toda su longitud.

Se sentía en el cielo.

Ella, Morana, era increíble, tragándose todo, absorbiendo hasta su alma, sus pensamientos y sentidos.

Y, uum, sí que sabía cómo utilizar los dientes, la lengua y… la boca.

Pronto su mente comenzó a flotar y solo fue capaz de sentir aquellas placenteras sensaciones. Gimió golpeándose la cabeza.

La boca se alejó y una mano se movió rítmicamente desde la base hasta la punta.

Abrió los ojos para mirarla y le sonrió complacido.

—Siempre lo supe, ¿Sabes? —ella seguía acariciándolo, el pulgar tocando su sensible punta.

— ¿Qué cosa? —atinó a preguntar gimiendo. Su mente ya no hacia conexión. Estaba al borde.

Los ojos verdes. _¿Verdes?_ , pensó, _¿No eran azules?_ —Que tenías un pene pequeño, _Muñequito Precioso_.

El agarre en su pene se intensificó. Un frío hielo cayó por su espalda anulando casi al instante el placer que había sentido.

Se retorció incómodo.

La chica aún seguía arrodillada y cada agarré era más fuerte, _más_ intenso.

—Detente —murmuró débilmente.

— ¿Por qué?, si lo estamos pasando muy bien —sonrió introduciéndose nuevamente el pene.

Dudley la miró y jadeó aterrado.

Ella, literalmente, se lo estaba tragando hasta la empuñadura.

Sus rodillas eran incapaz de sostenerle. Con una mano se aferró a la pared y la otra fue a parar a la cabeza de la chica. Necesitaba alejarla porque _eso_ ya no le estaba agradando.

Ella estaba aferraba, lamiendo y mordiendo todo lo que podía.

—Pa-ra… pa-ra —tartamudeó.

Su agarre sobre la cabeza de ella se intensificó. Le tomó el pelo de tal manera que fue capaz de retirarla, pero al tiempo que hacia eso los dientes de Morana se cerraron alrededor de su pene.

El grito angustiante retumbó en la habitación.

El dolor se desplegó por todo su cuerpo, y la respiración se hizo más pesada.

La mujer finalmente se alejó y Dudley cayó desmadejado al piso con ambas manos en su entrepierna.

Morana lo miró arrodillada aún en el piso. Su boca estaba cubierta de sangre, por su mentón comenzó a gotear líquido rojo.

—Desangrarse es una de los dolores más agónicos que existen —llevó una de sus dedos hacia su barbilla sacando algo de sangre y luego se lo llevó a la boca saboreándolo. Cerró los ojos cuando el sabor explotó en su paladar—. Espero que no tengas ninguna enfermedad.

Los ojos desorbitados de Dudley la miraron — ¿Po-por qué? —preguntó incapaz de articular otra palabra. Podía sentir la sangre brotando de su ingle, se sentía desfallecer por el dolor y la carne abierta.

Morana arrastró sus rodillas hasta estar a un lado de él —Tu y yo podríamos haber sido amigos, pero decidiste ser un insufrible chiquillo desde que compartimos el mismo aire. ¿Recuerdas?

El hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El aliento atascado en la garganta. Entendimiento llegó a su cerebro a pesar del dolor —T-tú… pe-pero…

La delicada mano acarició la mejilla del hombre —Estas pagando errores de los demás porque siempre fuiste consciente y pudiste hacer algo y no lo hiciste. Dejaste que ellos me usaran cuanto quisieran —la mujer le besó la mejilla—. Cuando alguien te encuentre ya estarás muerto.

—Perdóname…

Morana se levantó.

Y se alejó unos pasos.

Movió su mano y dos cortes profundos fueron infringidos en los muslos del hombre, la sangre brotó al instante. La quijada se le tensó y un nuevo grito brotó con fuerza

—Yo soy nadie para perdonar.

—Po-por fa-favor —la angustia en su voz era completamente perturbadora. Se había formado un gran charco de sangre alrededor.

La mujer se inclinó hasta mirarlo a los ojos —Muchas veces suplique lo mismo, pero fui ignorado. Debes agradecer que hice tu agonía más rápida.

Dudley gimió horrorizado al verse cubierto de su propia sangre.

Miró a la chica y esta solo le sonrió mostrando su espectacular dentadura llena de su sangre.

Caminó hacia atrás siempre mirándolo, siempre atenta a sus movimientos.

Abrió la puerta y fue consciente del bullicioso ambiente que había al otro lado, todos ajenos de su agonía.

Intentó estirar una de sus manos hacia ella, pero fue inútil estaba demasiado débil.

—Fuiste el primero y el más fácil, espero que tus padres me provoquen algo más de dificultad.

Sonrió antes de salir y sellar la puerta.

Dudley miró al techo e intentó respirar.

Su vida se estaba diluyendo a pasos agigantados.

Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y a lo lejos escuchó como la puerta se abría nuevamente.

* * *

.

 ***Pink Corner:** Hace muuuuchos años ley un libro llamado "El hombre de la esquina rosa". He ahí el nombre del bar en donde esta Dudley.

 ****Morana:** Significa "muerte" en eslavo. En la mitología Eslava, este era el nombre de la diosa del invierno y la muerte.


	2. Podrías haberme amado

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Mi amigo invisible tiene fantasías" del foro "El mapa del mortífago".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2. Podrías haberme amado**

Bufó cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía más que pastas y patatas para el almuerzo.

Odiaba de sobremanera cuando eso le sucedía, pero no había tenido tiempo de ir al mercado. Vernon se lo había prohibido desde que supieron los acontecimientos ocurridos muy cerca de donde estaban viviendo.

Sin embargo, su marido aún seguía yendo a trabajar y ella tenía que quedarse ahí como buena esposa preparando inútiles y desabridas cenas para él, quien solo hacia muecas al probar cada insípido sabor.

Miró la hora y ya pasaba del medio día. Él llegaría pronto o tal vez su precioso hijo vendría a cenar, pero eso ya no era muy recurrente. Como extrañaba a su cachorrito, sonrió con nostalgia. Le parecía que había sido ayer cuando tuvo a su precioso bebe en los brazos, como desearía que todo volviese a ser como antes.

Suspiró tomando las pocas cosas que tenía y procedió a cocinar.

A pesar de lo concentrada que estaba escuchó el insistente golpeteo en la puerta, obviamente no podía ser Vernon ya que el traía llaves. Así que, molesta por la interrupción, fue a ver quién era.

Escuchó como sus propios tacones resonaban en el piso hasta llegar a la entrada, no miró por la mirilla, y abrió bruscamente la puerta.

Frente a ella había una mujer vestida elegantemente y un gran sombrero cubría su rostro.

Petunia la miró con disgusto — ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

Las manos de la mujer temblaron cuando se alisó la falda —Estoy buscando a mi hijo.

—No he visto a ningún chico por estos lados, así que siento no poder ayudarla.

Dio un paso atrás e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero la desconocida se movió hacia ella.

—Escuche. De verdad necesito encontrar a mi hijo. Solo… solo… déjeme darle una descripción de él. Por favor.

—De acuerdo —aceptó. Obviamente no le prestaría atención, intentaba ignorar todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su entorno familiar.

La extraña habló por unos minutos y Petunia se vio asintiendo sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

—Si lo ve. Dígale que mami lo está buscando, dígale que me perdone por dejarlo tanto tiempo solo.

—Lo haré —contestó simplemente.

—Y… Petunia —la mujer levantó la mirada, pero aun así el sombrero cubría parte de su rostro— gracias por escucharme.

Petunia parpadeó confundida, la desconocida no tendría por qué saber su nombre nunca se habían visto —De nada —contestó solo por cortesía.

—Lo reconocerá al instante; es un niño muy adorable, obediente y tímido. Tiene el cabello oscuro y unos increíbles ojos verdes como los míos —la temblorosa mano se movió hasta el sombrero y se lo quitó grácilmente.

La mujer de ojos oscuros jadeó caminando muchos pasos hacia atrás.

La desconocida cerró la distancia entre ellas y al entrar a la casa cerró la puerta con el pie. Dejó que el sombrero callera al piso y se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

Petunia se llevó una de las manos a la boca y con la otra le apuntó —N-no puede s-ser. ¿Lily?

La otra mujer puso ambas manos en su cintura y asintió lentamente.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó perpleja—. Tu estas muerta desde hace muchos años.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros —Solo vine a buscar a mi hijo —los ojos verdes de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas—. Solo quiero a mi hijo, ¿Dónde está? —le preguntó al tiempo que se movía hasta estar cerca de ella.

Petunia atinó a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y alejarla. Tenía que estar alucinando porque Lily, su hermana, estaba muerta desde hace demasiados años. Ella no podía estar ahí. Definitivamente tenía que estar en algún sueño truculento.

La mujer frente a ella bien podría ser parecida a su hermana, pero era demasiado joven.

—No puedes ser mi hermana.

Lily sonrió y acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Petunia —Mi nombre es Lily Potter y estoy buscando a mi bebe, Harry. Estoy viva. Siempre he estado viva.

…

Petunia terminó horrorizada en el piso.

Sus ojos viajaban por el cuerpo de la mujer que decía ser su hermana, pero no podía ser cierto. Ella no podía estar ahí.

—Estoy viva —Lily se inclinó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente—. Y vine hasta a ti para que me digas donde está mi hijo —cada palabra que salía de su boca era dicha con una determinación que rayaba lo insólito de todo.

—No sé dónde está —acertó a decir.

Los dedos temblorosos de Lily se movieron hacia la boca de la mujer —Mala elección de palabras, _hermana_ —su expresión se endureció.

Lily se enderezó. Su rostro aún mantenía la dura expresión y frunció el ceño mirando todo a su alrededor.

—Creo recordar que te dejé a cargo lo más preciado, mi hijo. Debes saber dónde está.

Petunia solo la observaba; de ser una mujer dulce había pasado a ser otra muy distinta.

—Tú no me lo dejaste, ese _viejo_ vino a dejárnoslo y… fue hace casi treinta años…

—Sigues escogiendo mal las palabras. Creo que debo enseñarte a cómo responder adecuadamente —susurró pensativa.

Se alejó unos pasos y la miró fijamente.

Levantó una de las manos y Petunia sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extraño. Lily le sonrió de lado mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—Incarcerous

Petunia gritó cuando su cuerpo entero fue apresado por las firmes cuerdas.

—Por cada respuesta incorrecta que me des, la cuerda a tu alrededor se apretara más y más provocando dolores que nunca has sentido.

—Estás loca. ¡Tú no eres mi hermana! —le gritó moviéndose desesperadamente. El rose le quemaba en las muñecas y tobillos—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!

—Olvide decir que aunque grites, llores y patalees nadie te ayudara porque desplegué un hechizo de silencio.

La mujer la miró horrorizada y sus ojos viajaron por la casa intentado buscar algo que le ayudara —Por favor no me hagas nada. Te diré lo que quieras, pero…

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —le interrumpió Lily.

Desde esa posición se veía imponente y Petunia comenzó a temblar, las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos.

—Está muerto.

La boca de Lily tembló —No es cierto.

—Lo es. Ese… ese _monstruo_ con el que peleaba allá en tu _mundo_ le asesinó hace años. Sus… amigos, no recuerdo quien, nos lo dijeron. Su tumba debe estar junto a la tuya.

Lily cerró su mano suavemente y la cuerda se apretó más provocando el gemido lastimero de su hermana

— ¿Por qué dejaste que lo hiciera? ¿Qué peleara con _él_?

Petunia jadeaba por el dolor, cerró sus ojos intentando menguar lo que sentía —Era lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que hacía. Tenía casi la mayoría de edad cuando…

Gritó al sentir como sus muñecas y tobillos se apretaban escociendo la, hasta ese momento, indemne piel. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, miró a su hermana, pero estaba mirando fijamente hacia otro lugar.

—Dejé su vida en tus manos cuando era un bebe. Creí que sería feliz y tendría una vida algo menos agitada, pero evidentemente… —su voz se endureció y sus manos se apretaron provocando un nuevo ensordecedor grito de Petunia— evidentemente nunca te importó, nunca… nunca… intentaste amarlo —la voz de Lily se quebró.

—Lo siento —gimió Petunia.

—Yo también siento que hayas sido tan estúpida —escupió.

Ambas manos de Lily se cerraron fuertemente provocando que las cuerdas mágicas se apretaran más en el cuerpo que apresaban.

Gritos. Lágrimas. Suplicas. Lamentos. Todo a la vez. Pidiendo. Rogando. Suplicando. Humillándose ante una oportunidad. La mujer de pelirrojos cabellos fue implacable y no soltó en ningún momento su agarre. Las cuerdas destruyeron y desgarraron la carne. La sangre brotó humedeciendo gran parte del suelo.

Los ojos oscuros estuvieron fijos en su hermana en todo ese proceso.

El agarre de las manos de Lily se soltó lentamente. Su mirada verde quedó vacía en un punto determinado.

—Sé que aún estas viva. No lo apreté tan fuerte como para matarte, además quiero que sepas… que entiendas que pudiste haberme rescatado del infierno que viví aquí, pero no quisiste hacerlo, no quisiste verme y mucho menos escucharme cuando te suplicaba que no me enceraras en esa alacena.

Petunia emitió un ruidito imperceptible.

—Lily está muerta —la miró. Los ojos de la mujer estaban enrojecidos por la hemorragia interna que circulaba en su cuerpo—, pero yo no —se arrodilló a su lado acariciado los lados destruidos de su rostro—. Sabía que ver a mi madre te descolocaría. Fuiste muy… muy fuerte al resistir tanto dolor —sus ojos se encontraron—. Tu hijo resistió mucho menos.

Los ojos de Petunia se dilataron ante la mención de su hijo. Estaba débil y solo deseaba cerrar los ojos.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el picaporte de la puerta comenzó a girar.

Oh, su otra víctima había aparecido más pronto de lo que esperaba.


	3. Podrías haberme salvado

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Mi amigo invisible tiene fantasías" del foro "El mapa del mortífago".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3. Podrías haberme salvado**

Vernon maldijo cuando las llaves se resbalaron de sus sudorosas manos. A esas alturas, Petunia ya le tendría listo el almuerzo por lo que podría comer rápidamente e irse a ver televisión.

Giró la llave y pronto sus fosas nasales se inundaron de un exquisito olor. Frunció el ceño. No creía que su esposa le hubiese desobedecido e ido al mercado, si mal no recordaba la alacena no estaba muy surtida.

—Petunia.

Escuchó el tintineo de ollas y luego los rápidos pasos.

Se sorprendió al ver a su mujer sonriendo, eso no ocurría muy a menudo.

— ¿A que huele?

—Dudley ha venido a cenar y ha traído carne —sonrió más ampliamente—. He estado cocinando gran parte de la mañana.

Vernon la miró de pies a cabeza; se veía diferente, había algo en ella… algo —Ven conmigo, para que te sientes. Dudley fue al baño no tarda en unírsenos.

Siguió a su mujer y se sorprendió al ver la mesa inundada de alimentos.

—Siéntate. Te serviré.

Ella se movió hacia una de las ollas revolviéndola. Pronto ya tenía entre sus manos un plato rebosante de carne y pasta. La dejó frente a su marido para que admirara su obra.

El hombre miró la comida extrañado, ya que, aunque la pasta era usual, la carne era diferente.

— ¿Qué es?

—Pasta, por supuesto, y una receta de carne que vi en la televisión. Se llama Haggis*.

—Umm —murmuró sentándose y tomando los cubiertos. Deslizó el cuchillo por la carne y esta se abrió mostrando algunas especias—. Creo que…

—Solo pruébalo.

Tomó el tenedor y sacó una pequeña cantidad de lo que sea que fuese eso y se lo llevó a la boca. El sabor era desconocido, había: cebollas, algunas hierbas y lo demás no lo podía descifrar — ¿Que dijiste que era?

—Haggis, una receta que vi en televisión.

Vernon se llevó otro par de bocados antes de preguntar nuevamente — ¿Qué carne es?

La mujer le dio la espalda volviendo a sus quehaceres. Se aclaró la garganta —Tiene varios tipos de carne, ¿Sabe muy mal?

—Realmente, tiene un aspecto desagradable, pero su sabor es algo que jamás había probado.

Petunia lo miró, pero él estaba concentrado en su plato —Lo sé. Tiene un sabor familiar, pero a la vez no —él solo asintió—. Haggis, es: hígado, pulmón y corazón de tu querido hijo envuelto en su propio estómago, tío Vernon.

El tenedor hizo un ensordecedor sonido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento. Diversas cuerdas, más de las necesarias, se deslizaron por el cuerpo del gran hombre impidiéndole moverse.

Los ojos se fijaron en la figura que tenía en frente. Rastros de su esposa ya no quedaban, evidentemente nunca había sido ella.

— ¡Tú, jodido fenómeno! ¡Deberías estar muerto! —exclamó poniéndose morado de furia. Sus manos se movían frenéticamente.

Harry respiró gustosamente —Evidentemente no lo estoy. Digamos que hubo un equilibrio entre las dos partes, lo cual impidió que estuviese muerto.

— ¡Me importa una mierda tu jodida historia! ¡Sueltamente, jodido enfermo! —la silla gimió con el peso del hombre y la cuerda comenzó a apretarse más, pero él no mostró signo de dolor.

—Debería importarte. Mi segunda o tercera oportunidad de vivir fue lo me hizo darme cuenta de que mi camino debía ser diferente, de que debía terminar lo que nunca quise comenzar.

Vernon siguió moviéndose. Su cuerpo comenzó a flagelarse debido a la fuerza que impartía.

—No deberías hacerte daño, me quitas toda la diversión.

— ¡Suéltame! —bramó—. ¿Dónde tienes a Petunia? ¿Mi hijo? —inevitablemente sus ojos se fueron al plato que se había estado comiendo. Su rostro comenzó a manifestar signos de nauseas.

Harry se acercó distrayéndolo —A ambas preguntas la respuesta es; muertos.

— ¡No! ¡Noo! ¡Mientes! ¡Ahora, sueltamente y hablaremos tranquilamente!

El moreno se sentó en las piernas de tu tío —En… —miró el reloj de la cocina— cinco minutos o menos no podrás seguir hablando.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Lo que comiste tan asquerosamente no solo tenía las _deliciosas_ partes de tu hijo —mencionó maliciosamente y saboreándose—, un potente veneno experimental debe estar corriendo por tu sangre: arsénico y estricnina**.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! —repitió moviéndose haciendo que Harry casi se callera— ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda por favor!

—Te repites igual que tu esposa. Nadie te ayudará. Nadie ayudará a alguien que abusó física y psicológicamente de un chiquillo que apenas podía defenderse. Estuve muchos años lleno de carencia afectiva, alimenticia, emocional y toda esa mierda.

Vernon abrió la boca dispuesto a discutir, pero solo formó una mueca. Sus ojos se giraron y todo su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar. Un estrepitoso sonido se formó cuando su cuerpo cayó al piso. Harry se levantó junto a tiempo para ver el estrago de los dos venenos que le había proporcionado. Su tío solo estaba convulsionando. Era increíble que su obeso cuerpo se moviera con tal soltura.

Segundos después, el cuerpo quedó laxo con la mirada aún desenfocada en algún punto.

Harry bufó y le proporcionó diversas patadas en el estómago para que reaccionara. Él hombre gemía quedamente sin recobrar el sentido del todo.

— ¡Aún no vas a morir! ¡Necesito que pagues por todo lo que me hiciste! —siguió proporcionándole golpes en cualquier lugar al que tuviera acceso.

—De-detente —un murmulló hizo que Harry se detuviera.

El chico cayó de rodillas aun lado del cuerpo enredado en cuerdas. A penas y podía recuperar la respiración por todos los movimientos que había hecho.

—Si no me querían con ustedes, debieron haberme rechazado y no hacerme pasar por todo esto. Odio admitir, ante ti, que no me gusta hacer esto, pero… necesito empezar de nuevo y con fantasmas a mí alrededor no puedo.

—Es-estabas muerto.

Harry sacó de entre sus ropas un gran cuchillo. El filo se deslizó por uno de sus dedos sin producir ninguna herida —Encontré el equilibrio —lo miró sonriendo. La mirada verde estaba desequilibrada—. Solo tuve que ceder en ciertas cosas, solo tuve que sacrificar. Ser… egoísta.

—Pe-perdón. Perdón —suplicó.

—Tengo dos opciones. Dejo que te quemes por dentro y te desangres poco a poco o, bien, te rebano el cuello, ¿Cuál crees que deba elegir?

Los ojos de Vernon se desenfocaron, Harry pudo ver como estos estaban rojos, un rojo diferente al de su esposa, se estaba quemando por dentro.

Se levantó y miró la hora.

—El tiempo se agota.

—Mátame.

—Cuando era un pequeño niño, siempre desee tener el valor de tan solo golpearte. No matarte, solo golpearte. Pero eras imponente, fuerte y grande. No podía. En el fondo tampoco quería. Ahora, las cosas cambiaron. Tienes razón, estoy muerto, pero podrías haberme salvado —se sentó a horcajadas.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Harry hundió el cuchillo en torso del hombre.

Lo repitió.

Siguió sacándolo y hundiéndolo tantas veces que sus brazos quedaron acalambrados por el acto. El frenesí de sus movimientos se fue agotando. Al final, tuvo bajo su cuerpo a una masa desmembrada.

Podía ver la sangre a su alrededor, podía sentir el líquido bajando por su cuello y cara. Sus labios probaron el líquido metálico disfrutándolo.

El cuchillo cayó y toda la adrenalina se convirtió en angustia.

El teléfono estaba sonando y pitido de mensaje quebró sus pensamientos.

— _Señores Dursley, aam, soy Elizabeth. Solo quería asegurarme de que Dudley estuviese ahí, no lo he visto en dos días y… estoy preocupada. Espero que me llamen a penas escuchen esto._

Harry parpadeó recordando que su primo había mencionado a una esposa.

—Elizabeth… —susurró.

* * *

.

 ***Haggis:** Originalmente: Es un plato típico escocés. Se elabora a base de asaduras de cordero u oveja (pulmón, hígado y corazón) mezcladas con cebollas, harina de avena, hierbas y especias, todo ello embutido dentro de una bolsa hecha del estómago del animal.

 ****Arsénico y Estricnina:** ¿Se pueden juntar? No lo se. ¿Porque los puse juntos? Es mi fic... así que, para mi, si se pueden juntar. Por supuesto, ambos son potentes venenos.


	4. Los tiempos enfermos

Y llegamos hasta el capítulo final.

Gracias por todo :)

Bye...

* * *

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Mi amigo invisible tiene fantasías" del foro "El mapa del mortífago".

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4. Los tiempos enfermos**

 _Pasado. Diez años atrás._

Los ojos verdes se mantuvieron fijos en el cielo gris. Los músculos estaban adoloridos de tanto golpe que había recibido. La energía se le estaba diluyendo a pasos agigantados. Las heridas… no podía sentir ni la mitad de su cuerpo.

Necesitaba recuperar el aliento y levantarse, como fuese, para seguir luchando. Tenía que hacerlo.

Una varita se pegó a su garganta.

—Después de todo, esto no es divertido si no peleas. Veo que el entrenamiento que te dio ese viejo no fue suficiente.

Harry apretó los labios. Su propia varita estaba en su mano, pero cualquier movimiento sería peligroso —No hables cosas que no sabes.

Voldemort se inclinó hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Harry —Se muchas cosas, Harry Potter. Por ejemplo; puedo inmovilizarte y matarte o, bien, destrozarte poco a poco, pero… no sería divertido.

—Mátame si vas a hacerlo.

—Tú deberías saber que nuestra magia junta es irrompible. Ríndete.

El moreno tomó la varita de Voldemort pegándola más a su garganta —Mátame.

—Es simple —la presión provocó una pequeña herida—. Con tu sangre renací, con la mía puedes obtener lo mismo.

El asco se reflejó en Harry —Mátame —repitió.

Voldemort se alejó un paso —Ellos morirán. Luego de que tú lo hayas hecho primero, pero si es lo que quieres… así será —le apuntó—. Ava…

El bien y el mal.

Cuando estas a punto a morir puedes ver los errores y las promesas incumplidas, puedes aceptar cualquier cosa para poder sobrevivir, puedes venderle hasta tu alma al diablo.

Puedes llegar a saborear el sabor metálico de la sangre y amar el roce dolor.

Puedes llegar a pertenecer al mundo enfermo que has ayudado a crear.

-.-

 _Presente._

—Su nombre es Elizabeth Olsen y fue una perra cuando íbamos en el colegio. En el colegio muggle quiero decir. Iba en el mismo curso que mi primo, se gustaban, y por lo tanto ella hacia lo que él le pedía. Fue una molestia.

— ¿Cómo sabrás su apariencia?

—Solo lo sabré. Cometí el error de fijarme en solo ellos cuando tenía por delante a dos personas más.

—No fue un error. Estabas enfocado.

Harry sonrió —Siendo egoísta, querrás decir.

—Ambos sabemos porque estás haciendo esto.

—Ambos sabemos que esto está tomando mucho más tiempo del que creía. Él se acercó y me ofreció vivir, pero a cambio tenía que unirme a él, ¿Puede más la codicia? Me he estado preguntando eso en estos meses.

—Estas vivo. No es codicia, es instinto de supervivencia. Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca, rózales, debes saber lo que piensan. Un paso adelante.

— ¿Dónde le dijiste que iríamos?

—Le dije que debíamos limpiar tus actos de ayer.

Harry asintió. Sus ojos se movieron hacia los pocos niños que salían del colegio y sonrió cuando reconoció su objetivo.

—Es aquel.

Sus paso fueron lentos y cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos, el pequeño niño de ocho años se fijó en él.

—Creí que mamá vendría por mí.

—Tu madre tuvo que salir, hijo. Además, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Harry le hizo señas y el hombre caminó encontrándose con ellos.

—Hijo te presento a un amigo muy cercano, su nombre es Severus Snape. Severus el es Didier Dudley, mi hijo.

El niño tímidamente levantó su mano y Severus se la estrechó.

—Puedes ir al auto rojo de enfrente —el niño frunció el ceño mirando hacia donde le indicaban. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo.

— ¿Qué hago con Elizabeth?

—Utiliza el Obliviate. El niño se va conmigo, puedo ver que tiene un gran despliegue mágico.

—Tu estomago se resentirá por tanta multijugos.

—Tuvieron que pasar diez años para obtener el valor de matar a mis tíos, tuve que sacrificar el poco equilibrio que tengo en mi mente para poder entrar definitivamente en su círculo de confianza. Después de todos estos años, después de hacer otras tantas cosas más, por fin he podido entrar y respirar su mismo aire, podre saber lo piensa y sus pasos. Te confieso que… aun… aun puedo sentir la sensación de poder en mis manos, ¿Sabes?, eso era lo que él quería. Quiere, en realidad, que sea como él.

—Eres más fuerte que eso. Tienes a tu… sobrino así que debes protegerlo. Estas tomándolo como tu propia pieza de equilibrio, algo frágil y endeble. Enloquecerás si llegara a morir.

—Lo tomé por esa razón.

Snape movió la cabeza —Debo dejarte. Cuando llegues, recuerda sellar tus recuerdos.

Harry asintió y caminó hacia el auto estacionado, se subió y miró por el espejo al hijo de su primo.

Un cabo suelto del que no pudo hacerse cargo como debería.

— ¿Dónde vamos, papá?

—Lejos. No volveremos a casa.

— ¿Y mamá?

—Ella estará bien mientras estemos lejos.


End file.
